Stonefur
'''Stonefur' is a large, broad-shouldered gray tom with amber eyes and battle scarred ears. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Stonefur is first seen in ''Into the Wild as a young warrior. He fought in the battle against ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, and was pinned down by Redtail, yet freed by Oakheart. Oakheart then told Redtail, "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior". Forest of Secrets :When Bluestar is walking beside Stonefur and Mistyfoot, his sister, Fireheart notes how similar the three cats look, wishing they could think alike too. It is revealed by Bluestar to Fireheart that Stonefur is one of her kits, along with Mistyfoot, his sister, and that his other sister, Mosskit, had died when she took them to RiverClan. ''A Dangerous Path :In ''A Dangerous Path, Stonefur becomes deputy when Leopardstar becomes leader. During a battle over Sunning rocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, he and Mistyfoot attack Bluestar. Fireheart then tells them how Bluestar is their mother, and they claim that she is no mother of theirs. At the end of A Dangerous Path, Mistyfoot and Stonefur are with their mother in her final moments, and mourn her in ThunderClan's camp. :He mentors one of Graystripe's and Silverstream's kits, Stormpaw. The Darkest Hour :In the beginning of The Darkest Hour Mistyfoot and Stonefur are discovered in the leader's den by ThunderClan cats, who are very suspicious. Mistyfoot then tells ThunderClan that she and her brother are Bluestar's kits. After Tigerstar convinces Leopardstar to join TigerClan, he attempts to force Stonefur to prove his loyalty by killing the half-Clan apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, who are half-ThunderClan. Stonefur refuses to slay the two, and Tigerstar orders him killed. Darkstripe is the first to attack Stonefur, but Stonefur defeats Darkstripe, even though he was half-starved. Blackfoot takes Darkstripe's place, and kills him brutally. He is later seen in Firestar's dream about StarClan. Family Members Mother: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :OakheartRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :MosskitRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :MistyfootRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncle: :Crookedstar - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot - Most Likely Living Nephews: :ReedwhiskerReavealed in Dark River - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unknown Kit of Mistyfoot - Most Likely Living Grandfathers: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmother'''s: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LilystemRevealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member '''Aunt: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member First Cousins: :WhitestormRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76 - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Second Cousins: :Sorreltail - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rainwhisker - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail - Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur - Living (As of ''Eclipse'') Third Cousins: :Molepaw - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern - Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Poppyfrost - Living (As of ) :Cinderheart - Living (As of ) Fourth Cousins: :Unnamed Tom - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-cat - Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Uncles: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan member : Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:RiverClan Cat Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters